


Playlist

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Hero Corp
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Playlist, merry xmas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: Joyeux Noël! Doug et Klaus s'échangent leurs cadeaux.





	Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Ouais, bon, me revoilà (encore) sur Hero Corp!
> 
> Bon, le coup de la playlist, c'est con, mais j'aimais l'idée x)
> 
> Par contre, une idée que j'ai grave dans ma tête, c'est que Doug, malgré le fait qu'il hurle tout le temps, soit super discret au lit '^' Et je vois trop Klaus super doux pour contraster avec sa force! Donc à chaque fois que j'écrirai un smut sur eux, ça sera comme ça x)

« Joyeux Noël ! Klaus, je t'ai cherché partout ! Voilà ton cadeau. » Doug me le tend en détournant le regard. C'est une enveloppe blanche plate mais assez dure.  
« Merci, joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Doug. » Je lui donne l'écharpe que je lui ai tricotée et emballée.   
« Merci ! » On se fixe un moment, 'fin, je le fixe, lui regarde ailleurs, comme gêné de son cadeau. 

Je me suis mis à un endroit stratégique. Là où il y'a du gui. Il lève les yeux vers moi, puis plus haut.  
« Y'a du gui. »  
« Ah ouais. » Je feins la surprise. Il se met sur la pointe des pieds, mais je me baisse pour lui éviter cet effort, pose mes mains sur ses épaules et l'embrasse doucement. Même gercées, le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes me tord le ventre, je sens des milliers de papillons se déployer dans tout mon corps. Ces sensations s'accentuent quand je le sens s'investir dans ce baiser, mais genre comme pour me pécho. Quand on se sépare, on se regarde un instant, puis on éclate de rire nerveusement, puis il ouvre son cadeau.  
« WAH !! Merci Klaus ! » Il me saute au cou, manquant de m'embrasser de nouveau. Je le serre dans mes bras en retour, puis je déballe le mien. Un CD.  
« Merci, Doug ! C'est quel genre ? »  
« Tu verras. » Il me fait un clin d’œil et s'en va. Depuis quand Doug fait des clins d’œil ?

J'ouvre la boîte. Je reconnais son écriture.  
« J'espère que tu aimeras, avec toute ma considération,   
Doug »  
Il y a un autre papier dessous. Je le regarde et comme je pensais, ce sont des chansons.  
« 1) Can't Take My Eyes Off You  
2) Make You Feel My Love  
3) I'd Die For You  
4) Love Worth Dying For  
5) I Want You  
6) I Can't Hold Back  
7) Something Stupid  
8) I Never Stopped Loving You  
9) I Was Made For Loving You  
10) Love Walked In »

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que sont ces musiques. Je m'isole donc pour les écouter. Ah ouais, la deuxième et la quatrième sont vraiment bien ! Je connaissais déjà la neuvième, par contre. Je retourne écouter la quatrième que j'aime vraiment beaucoup.

Je vois la poignée se baisser, pris de panique, j'essaie d'éteindre la chaîne mais j'y arrive pas.  
« Klaus ? T'écoutes la musique ? »  
« Ah salut, John ! Bah c'est le cadeau de Doug. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? »  
« Non, mais j'ai entendu du bruit, alors je suis venu. » Il me regarde.   
« Le cadeau de Doug ? »  
« Ouais. »  
« Montre. » Hésitant, je lui passe. « Ah ouais ! Alors je sais que t'as du mal avec l'anglais, et du coup, t'as peut-être pas capté, mais au vu des titres et des signaux de fumée qu'il t'envoie, il veut te pécho. » Il marque une pause.  
« Et attends, depuis quand tu portes plus de salopettes ? 'Fin, regarde-toi, en jeans et tee-shirt, là ! Tu veux le pécho, c'est ça ? » Je reprends mon CD et le remets dans sa boîte.  
« Laisse-moi. »

Je retourne dans ma chambre où je trouve Doug.   
« Bah ? »  
« Tu as aimé ? Je t'ai entendu l'écouter. »  
« Euh ouais, surtout la deuxième et la quatrième, mais je comprends que 'Love' dedans. » Doug me sourit.  
« Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que tu avais du mal avec l'anglais. »  
« Mais tu vas me dire au moins ? »  
« La deuxième, le titre veut dire 'Te faire sentir mon amour', et pour l'autre, ça parle d'un amour pour lequel le narrateur mourrait. » Les paroles de John me reviennent en tête.  
« T'essaies de me pécho ? » Il baisse la tête.  
« À TON AVIS, POURQUOI J'AI PRIS LE RISQUE DE PASSER ENCORE POUR UN CON ?? TU VOIS PAS LES SIGNAUX QUE JE T'ENVOIE, MERDE, KLAUS ! JE... » Je l'embrasse en le serrant doucement dans mes bras. Il passe les siens autour de moi et m'entraîne dans le lit.  
« Je sais pas si on devrait... » Il murmure contre mes lèvres.   
« Ouais mais on veut. »  
« Pas faux... »

Il défait mes cheveux puis passe ses mains sous mon tee-shirt.  
« Je te préfère comme ça, c'est plus naturel. »  
« Okay. »  
« Mais Klaus, ils sont plus ou moins ivres, t'as pas peur qu'ils se trompent de piaule ? »  
« On n'a qu'à fermer à clé. » Je m'exécute et reviens vers lui.

Je m'allonge à ses côtés. On s'embrasse longuement, en se découvrant. La chaleur monte assez vite.  
« Petit chat, petit chat…. » Quand la voix chantante de Jennifer retentit dans le couloir, ça fait tout redescendre.  
« PUTAIN, MERDE, JENNIFER, CASSE-TOI !! » On entend un cri de surprise et des pas précipités.  
« Elle a tout pété, merde !! »

Je me mets au-dessus de Doug, retire mon haut, je l'entends déglutir et le vois rougir. Je déboutonne sa chemise en l'embrassant. Ses lèvres de font de ces trucs. C'est comme si une douce chaleur se répandait en moi en partant de ma bouche. Mon cerveau répond à moitié.

Je laisse tomber son vêtement le long de ses bras en effleurant ses épaules.Je le sens frissonner sous mes doigts, sûrement parce qu'il a froid.  
« T'as froid ? »  
« Un peu. » On retourne dans le lit où il me caresse sous la couette à travers mon jeans qui devient serré.

Je le retire et Doug en fait autant avec le sien. Il retire même son sous-vêtement, je l'imite et nous nous retrouvons sous les couvertures. Cette fois, on est peau contre peau. C'est super agréable, sentir sa chaleur contre moi, ça me fait quelque chose.

Il m'amène au-dessus de lui. Ses doigts effleurent mon dos entre mes omoplates, ce qui me fait frissonner, mais franchement frissonner, quoi. Il sourit contre ma bouche en me sentant ainsi. Il attrape mes fesses et je le sens durcir contre moi. Je donne un léger coup de bassin, il soupire mon nom. Je ne pensais pas que 'Klaus' pouvait être sexy.

Je descends sur sa mâchoire, sa gorge, je donne un coup de langue sur sa pomme d'adam, puis continue dans ma lancée. J'embrasse son torse, son ventre, son bas-ventre. Je lèche sa verge de bas en haut.   
« Mon dieu, Klaus. » Je continue un peu, mais Doug me stoppe.   
« Moi aussi, je veux.. 'Fin, y'a pas de lubrifiant, donc c'est mort pour ça, mais laisse-moi te faire du bien aussi. »

On s'installe de façon à pouvoir se donner du plaisir mutuellement. Quand ses lèvres entrent en contact avec mon gland, mon bas-ventre fait des feux d'artifice. Je l'entends gémir contre mon sexe et ça me donne envie de lui faire tourner la tête, lui retourner le cerveau comme il fait avec moi.  
« Continue à la main, je suis proche. »  
« Toi aussi. » On se donne des mouchoirs. Il vient avant moi en soufflant mon nom, et je le suis peu après.

Il s'est endormi, blotti contre moi, mais j'ai pas réussi à fermer l’œil, peinant à croire ce qui venait de se passer.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! ouo)/
> 
> N'hésite pas à laisser un tit truc pour me faire savoir si tu as aimé ou non!


End file.
